Ruins of the Future Fanmade anime series
by ArcticWhisper
Summary: PrincessIzuna is not really who you think she is...for the realprincess is somewhere far away...switched in her place.What will happen when the fakeprincess has to get married becauseof her fakefather's death?...and who is this boy who suposedly loves her


**Ruins of the Future**

Chapter 1- One in the same

"Princess… we better hurry. The ceremony will start soon." said a young man, both him and a woman, who wore a white cape quickly walked through town.

The woman kept walking… with every step her stride became the slightest bit quicker… but still graceful. The thin town air tugged at her cape, and made it flap in the wind with many folds and patterns. She ignored its tugs just like she ignored the man's words.

"_Princess…_"

"I wish you would not call me that, Saphiro." She replied. Her voice was sharp and clear, yet soft and caring. Her voice, as if having its own feelings expressed more words and thoughts than she uttered…

"But if we don't hurry, you will be late!" he said, raising his voice.

She stopped and turned towards him quickly, the bottom of her delicate shoes scrapped along the cobblestone ground as she turned.

"I am well aware--!" She said, agitation weaved through her words.

As she turned, she threw her arms to the side and by accident, pushed a girl walking by. She turned around quickly and faced the girl who was now on the ground, squabbling to pick up the pastries that had toppled out of the box she held.

"I am terribly sorry," said the young woman in the cape. She elegantly bent down and picked up a broken, small-spring cake. She held out the bite-sized cake and muttered.

"And it looked so good." The young woman then said as she handed it to the girl who kneeled on the ground. She looked almost frightened to see all of the sweets destroyed, her face staring at them as she quickly picked up their remains with bandaged fingers and placed them into the box. She looked up at the young woman before standing up. And even though she could not see her face through the white fabric, they held each other's stare.

Heavily dongs echoed through the narrow, city streets. The young woman blinked under the hood and unwilling took her attention off of the girl.

"Saphiro, I can get dressed why the noble is making his speech, but you need to get there before that! If the elders realize that you are not there with them then you will surely be punished…. Your father will have your head!… You must go, now hurry!"

The young man looked down at her, almost in utter bewilderment. He opened his mouth, maybe to yell in protest, but at first, all that came out were silent words. He then coughed up hearable words, "Are you? You have to—I can't just--!" he stuttered, pointing at the castle and then himself and then waving them around, as if swimming in his own confusion.

"Just go! and be quick about it!" she commanded, her voice suddenly pure yet demanding with her wish… like a queen speaking to a less fortunate… but with care in her voice.

The man slapped his hands to his sides and rolled his eyes as a tiresome sigh filled his lungs and then blew out quickly. He turned and began to run to the castle. The dongs in the background… with each beat he ran faster.

The young woman smiled gently as she watched him run into the far distance. She then turned her head around and glanced at the girl. And for the first time in her life, she swore that time had spared her five seconds of her hectic life and allowed time to momentarily freeze.

"My, you look---!" gasped the young woman. Another dong cut her off. She bit her lip.

"I have no time! I will explain this to you later, miss." Kindly said the young woman as she grabbed the girls' hand. Both of them ran to the castle, the mysterious woman in the white cape leading the way… like a silver beacon.

"This way, miss." Said the woman in the cape as she climbed the side of the castle, the side that was hidden away by large trees and gates.

"A-are you sure we are allowed to be doing this?" asked the girl, almost frightened. She waited for her answer, but the woman could not hear through the heavens yells. Thunder.

The rain fell, as if crying… but no one knew why… yet.

"Hurry, now!"

A young girl walked down an isle leading to the throne belonging to the ruler of Alstraiya. She looked down at the floor, her eyes hidden by a silver veil. It dropped over her face and gently cascaded with ripple-like folds, looping behind her head, and then delicately stretching to the carpet floor below. She fitted with the golden embellishments on her dress, and then realizing what she was doing, she quickly forced her hands to her sides.

She took another step forward.

Today was her sixteenth birthday. Today, she would be crowned into the Alstraiya royal family… as a candidate for the throne.

She reached a certain point and stopped. She could feel the stares from the townsfolk emanate from all around. She glanced to her right slightly and saw people, many people lined along the wide carpeted isle. They were all dressed for the occasion. She saw many women with long, filled gowns, with perfect hair and makeup. And around each of them, unwillingly, a man dressed in a white or gray suit… including each solider whom were demanded to dress in their solder armor and uniform.

As her eyes skimmed over the many faces, searching for a certain one in particular, a blotch of faded red drifted into view.

The girl looked up towards her face and saw that she too was wearing a veil, but hers was red.

"_She must be the princess from Raindion. I heard that she is a good fighter… as well as a key politician for her country." _Thought the girl. She then realized that she was not suppose to think about anything else but the ceremony. But she could not help it… she wanted to know more about these girls… the girls who would become valuable friends… as well as valuable rivals.


End file.
